Kamen Rider: The Uzumaki Project
by Dragonkey258
Summary: Response to MrWriterWriter's challenge. Instead of finding the Kage Bunshin, Naru Uzumaki found a strange belt with some odd cards. Join Naru in her adventure to discover the true power behind the cards, and carve her story in history
1. Prologue

_Hey everybody. Remember that thing I told you about where I had this idea of a Fem!Naru/Touhou/Kamen Rider Decade crossover? Well, this is it! Tell me what you think!_

_Admittedly, this barely has any reference to the Touhou Project to begin with...so yeah..._

* * *

Prologue

"What is this?" Naru Uzumaki asked a loud, wondering what the strange device was that had popped out of a seal from the legendary Scroll of Seals. It was an odd device; it resembled a belt buckle of sorts but had an ornate square seal in the middle. There were two grips on the sides of the belt, which gave the appearance that the belt could be opened. Oddly enough, there were also a set of blank cards that had a yin-yang symbol on them on the left side of the buckle and another strange looking pad device on the right.

"NARU!" the blonde girl heard someone yell. Looking up, she saw her teacher, Iruka Umino, rushing at her, a stern look on his face.

When he landed right in front her, he continued to yell, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, STEALING THE SACRED SCROLL OF SEALS!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TROUBLE YOU'RE IN YOUNG LADY!?"

"Huh?" Naru asked stupidly. "What do you mean Iruka-sensei? Mizuki-sensei told me this was an infiltration exam! He said if I could steak the scroll and learn a jutsu from it, I could become skip Genin and become a Chunin!" Taking advantage of Iruka's stunned silence, she continued, "And how the hell did you know I was a girl!?"

The answer to the last question came out almost automatically, "Its in your records, Naru."

"Well, well, well!" another voice came from the trees. "I must say, Naruto-kun, or should I say, _Naru-chan,_ I am impressed!" The silver haired academy teacher known as Mizuki appeared behind them, leaning by the hut that was in the nearby area. Grinning like a cat, he continued, "I never imagined that you could actually make it passed all the guards, take the scroll and even _escape_! Well done!"

"Mizuki!" Iruka yelled. "What the hell were you thinking!"

Ignoring the other instructor, Mizuki continued, "Now, all you have to do is just give the scroll to me, and I'll automatically promote you to Chunin!" He stood up straight, still with that smirk on his face, and walked to the blonde, his hand extended.

"DON'T DO IT NARU!" Iruka yelled, running to get between the two and pulling a kunai from his chest pocket. "THAT SCROLL IS FORBIDDEN FOR A REASON! IT CONTAINS VERY DANGEROUS JUTSU THAT THE HOKAGE'S OF THE PAST HAVE SEALED THEM AWAY! MIZUKI USED YOU TO GET WHAT THAT SCROLL!"

"Mizuki-sensei?" Naru asked, now a little shaken from Iruka's declaration. "Is that…true?"

Mizuki said nothing, but kept his head bowed, hiding his face with his hair.

Then he burst out laughing like a madman.

"MIZUKI!" Iruka yelled.

Then the silver haired teacher stopped, holding his face with his left hand.

"Of course it is!" Mizuki said, revealing his left eye, which glowed with a sort of madness. "With that scroll, I can obtain ultimate power! You were just a small mean to the end, brat! Did you honestly think I would promote you? A little demon like you!?"

"What?" Naru asked, the word 'demon' striking a painful chord in her heart. "Mizuki-sensei…why?"

"You ask me 'Why?', Naru-chan?" Mizuki asked, removing his hand from his face and slowly going to the katana that was on his back. Unsheathing it in one quick motion, he rushed forward and yelled, "LET ME SHOW YOU!"

*CLANG!*

Iruka jumped in front of Mizuki, blocking the sword with his kunai and holding the silver haired teacher's wrist. When he looked at the other teacher's face, he nearly faltered, but stood strong.

Mizuki's left eye had become slightly cat like, the cornea becoming a sickly yellow color and the iris transforming to a black diamond shape. "What's the matter Iruka?" Mizuki sneered. "Admiring the demon's work?"

"What do you mean!?" Iruka yelled, grunting as he held the sword back. "Naru did nothing to cause your eye to become like that!"

"ALL LIES!" Mizuki yelled, going for his second katana. "DIE DEMON LOVER!"

Iruka's eyes widened as the blade came at his torso. Jumping back at the last minute, he avoided getting cut in two, but got a rather nasty cut on his stomach. The force of the blow sent him backwards towards the trees, where he hit his back against one of the trunks and slumped over, barely conscious.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naru yelled, starting to run towards him.

"Naru!" the brown haired teacher yelled, causing her to stop. "RUN!"

"BUT-!" Naru started.

"Forget me!" Iruka yelled, pushing himself up. "Just run back to the village! Go now-!"

*SLICE!*

"You're too loud for your own good Iruka," Mizuki said, whipping his sword forward, sliding the blood off. Iruka fell silent in mid-sentence, as blood burst from his chest in an 'x'-shape. He fell forward, unmoving.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naru cried, running to her fallen teacher

Then, almost as if the belt heard her cry, a bright light burst from the device and flew to her. Landing on her stomach, it released a leather buckle that extended around her waist, where the set of cards went to an attachment on her left leg and the pad device went to her right leg.

A card flew out of the deck and into her outstretched hand. It flashed with a yellow light, revealing her picture and name, though it looked significantly different from what she wore at that moment. The two grips on the belt pulled apart, pushing the square seal in the center forward, revealing a slot for the card.

Almost instinctive, she yelled out, "HENSHIN!" With a flick of the wrist, she threw the card down into the slot.

"_MOJI GA SENTAKU: NARU UZUMAKI!" _

The belt flashed with a bright orange light. When the light died down, it revealed Naru, wearing a tight orange battle kimono , wooden clogs and the belt around her waist. Her blonde hair, previously short and wild, was longer and tamed, tied into a ponytail that extended down her back.

"Mizuki," she growled, anger evident in her voice. "YOU'LL PAY!" With that said, she charged forward.

"BRING IT ON DEMON-BITCH!" Mizuki cackled, going into a battle stance.

The card case made a strange noise, like an engine being revved, and spat out three more cards. They flew into Naru's hand, who continued her charge.

"DIE!" Mizuki yelled, swinging his sword down. Naru side stepped to the side, narrowly dodging the blade. Due to the kimono's constrictions, instead of kicking her traitorous sensei's family tree, Naru leapt over him, doing a flip, and brought her feet down on the back if his. The force of the blow made him stumble a bit, but did nothing but stun him.

Looking at the cards in her hand, they flashed yellow revealed several items that Naru could use. With almost practiced ease, she pulled on the two grips, pushing the square seal forward and revealing the five more card slots.

"_SOBI KADO: Akuma Shadō Buki!"_

The belt flashed orange again, bestowing Naru a large shuriken attached to a chain. Putting the other two cards away in a pocket in her sleeve, she ran forward, flinging the shuriken. Mizuki's eyes narrowed a bit, but he still smirked as he raised his sword to block. The chain flew around and captured the sword, and he yanked his sword, pulling the blonde girl to him. Just as he was about to strike with his second sword, Naru pulled the chain in front of her to block the blade. As the two pieces of metal crashed on each other, the silver haired teacher kicked her in the stomach, pushing her back.

"Is that it?" Mizuki asked, sounding disappointed. "Is this all the demon can do?"

"I AM NOT A DEMON!" Naru yelled, pulling her belt open and pushing in the second card.

"_SOBI KADO: Shinobu Ken!"_

The belt flashed, revealing Naru with a long katana. Smirking, she gave it an experimental spin and ran forward, her new sword raised above her head.

"ITS USELESS!" Mizuki roared, his right eye now matching the left. His muscles began to inflate and expand, making him grotesque looking. The muscles grew at an uneven pace, some becoming larger than others, some not even appearing to be remotely human. Now with a speed that even the most seasoned of ninjas would have a hard time tracking, he swung both of his swords in an overhead motion. Naru turned her blade to block it, but the strength behind the strike was too much for her. She faltered underneath the blow, her own sword flying out of her hands, leaving her wide open.

With a bestial smirk, Mizuki cast aside his swords, for his hands had mutated into claws. He slashed at her chest, ripping through the kimono and bandage underneath, revealing her bare chest. Thankfully, the bandages were so thickly tied up that none her skin wasn't damaged.

Modesty not really an issue at this point, Naru looked at her last card, and with a silent prayer, opened up her belt and slid threw it in.

"_SUPERU KADO: Kitsune no Ikari!"_

A fox the size of a large Akimichi man appeared before her, bearing its fangs and flicking its tail. With a roar, it leapt at the traitorous ninja, taking one his arms with a swipe of his claws.

"NO!" Mizuki cried out, half in shock and the other in pain. Charging at the girl, he raised his last claw in an effort to kill the blonde girl.

That moment never came.

The belt flashed one more time, bringing the fox back to her. It blocked the strike with its tail, and forced him back with its claws. With a final growl, the fox reared its head back, forming a black ball of energy in its mouth. Just as the former teacher was about charge again, the fox released all the energy at point blank range!

"_DAMN YOU DEMONI! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!!" _Mizuki screamed as he was disintegrated.

As the last of the energy dissipated, the fox disappeared, soon followed by Naru's transformation. The blonde fell forward, utterly exhausted, and fell into peaceful unconsciousness.


	2. Spell Card 1: The Day After

_Heya guys. Its been a while, hasn't it?_

_-cricket chirp-_

_Eh heh...any ways, heres another chapter! Hope ya enjoy!_

* * *

Spell Card 1: The Day after...and the Academy

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naru yelled, her eyes snapping open as she woke up with a snap.

Opening and closing her eyes again, she found herself in the bedroom of her flat. Wiping away the sweat of her brow, she made her way of the bed, but felt an odd weight on her waist. Looking down, she found the belt buckle, the one from…

…

…

LAST NIGHT!

Without even bothering to change her clothes (which consisted of the jumpsuit from the night before), she ran out of her flat and off to the university. As she ran, flashes of the night before obscured her sight, causing her to stumble and fall, occasionally bumping into people. Not even paying attention to the whispers that came from the civilians, she continued her sprint to the Academy.

As the academy walls came into few, Naru jumped on top of a roof from a nearby building and continued to bounce from roof to roof.

'What happened last night?' the blonde girl thought. 'All I can remember is getting this weird belt, a pocketful of trading cards...and Mizuki-sensei calling me a demon.' The thought of her former favorite teacher calling her a demon made her feel slightly nauseous, bringing up a sick feeling from her stomach. In a way (a sick twisted way), it had all become clear to her; why the civilian populace was always cruel to her, why the shinobi would either try to beat her (at best) or use fatal ninjutsu during the prank chases (at worst), and really why no one (save for Ichiraku Ramen) seemed to give a damn about her. So deep in thought, she miscalculated one jump, tripping on the clay shillings, which sent her sprawling to the dirt below.

"HEADS UP!" she screamed, hoping that someone would have the brains to move out of the way instead of stop and stare.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your point of few), she landed on a person who was stupid enough to turn around and stare. This person was no other than the Hyuuga heiress (apparent), Hinata Hyuuga.

Naru crashed into the girl's chest, and the force behind it had sent the two to the ground. The two continued to spin for quite a bit (sending them through the Academy doors), finally stopping when the two hit the wall (after going up a flight of stairs). Even then, they left a small crater in the wall.

When the smoke finally cleared, most of the students were blushing at the sight.

Naru had her back against the wall, and her face was pressed against Hinata's chest, whose jacket had somehow gotten open on the way over. Hinata herself was straddling the sole Uzumaki, her eyes looking very dizzy and confused. Both seemed to be unconscious.

"Um," one random student started, "shouldn't someone, y'know, check to see if they're okay?"

Almost as if on cue, Naru started to stir, as did Hinata. When the blonde had her eyes fully open, she blushed so much that one could think she was a tomato. When Hinata finally came to, and after noticing the compromising situation she was in with her dear Naruto-kun, she got off so fast that one could think she performed a _shunshin _technique.

"Ah…," Naru started, helping herself up but looking away from the Hyuuga heiress, "sorry about that, Hyuuga-san."

"It-its okay, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, unable to look at the object of her affections.

"Um, I don't wanna sound rude and all, but ya may wanna cover up a bit," the blonde said, motioning in the general direction of Hinata's exposed (and rather well-endowed for someone her age) chest.

With an embarrassed squeak, the Hinata zipped up her jacket, and upon looking up again, saw that Naru was gone.

'Naruto-kun…'

Naru panted as she pushed herself forward to where she knew where her teacher's office would be. When she reached the door, she hesitated, but after taking a deep breath, braced herself and opened the door.

What she saw nearly made her collapse…with relief.

Iruka Umino was standing by a chalkboard, a book in one hand and a piece of chalk in the other. He kept muttering to himself as he continued to write on the board, taking a small moment every now and then to read the text before he continued writing. His desk was a mess of papers and books, sprawled all over, which was unlike him. Upon hearing the door open, he turned around and looked a bit confused when he saw Naru standing there.

"Naru?" the confused teacher asked.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" the blonde cried, jumping off from her spot and hitting him in the stomach area.

"ACK! NARU! WHAT'S WRONG!" the teacher asked, coughing as he got up slowly, rubbing the back of his head. When he heard the girl crying at his stomach, his features softened a bit, recalling what had happened last night. Surely, the girl was traumatized from the events that had taken place.

"Naru?" he tried again softly, this time patting her back. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you were dead," came the blonde's reply, followed by a tighter squeeze.

With a small sigh, Iruka just patted her head and said, "Don't worry. I'll still be here for you. And that's a promise."

Releasing a bit, Naru directed her watery eyes to that of her teacher, and smiled through her tears.

After that little ordeal, Iruka had informed her of their current situation. Due to the events last night, both he and the Hokage wanted to promote her to Genin level, but due to circumstances, it would be impossible for her to graduate with this year's batch.

Surprisingly, Naru didn't protest.

A little shocked at the lack of outburst, Iruka continued to explain that due to said unmentioned circumstances, the Hokage had come up with an alternative solution. With the odd powers that Mizuki had displayed the night prior, Sarutobi Hiruzen had come up with a secret group that would answer only to him. Those powers were not normal, the Hokage had said, and had most likely come from an unknown source that was outside the village. That said, this group would pose as normal Academy teachers, but whenever something would come up, this group would go into action. One would be the researcher and the other would be the actual combatant.

It didn't take a genius to get what Iruka was getting at.

Thus, Team Seishin was created, consisting of Iruka and Naru, and a few others that would be introduced at a later time.

Moving slowly to her classroom, Naru was just beginning to digest all the information Iruka had given her.

Fact 1: She wouldn't be a Ninja. Bad

Fact 2: Her classmates would rub it in. Bad

Fact 3: She would be with Iruka-sensei. Kind of good

Fact 4: She had a new…weapon thing (if you could call it that). Good(?)

…yeah, that was all she got.

When she finally got to the door, she took a deep breath and steeled herself for what was to come. Moving quickly and quietly, she got to the window seat and sat herself down, putting her head in her arms.

"Hey," she heard the voice of one lazy Shikamaru Nara say. "What are you doing here Naru? This is for a graduating class, as troublesome as that is."

"I don't know, Shikamaru," came Naru's muffled response. "Iruka-sensei just told me to come in today."

After a few minutes pause, Shikamaru took another look at the usual hyperactive blonde and noticed a few things that were off. For one, the blonde boy was normally and annoying bundle of energy, and this one seemed a bit sedate. Another, the normally spiky and unruly hair was no straight and…dare he say it?…a bit girly for the guy. Cursing his curiosity, he asked, "You okay Naruto? Something happen last night?"

The blonde just looked up at him, a tired look in her eyes. Shikamaru had to admit, with the golden locks over the blonde's eyes like that, he looked..moe?

At that point, Shikamaru's thinking promptly shut down, and filed the thought under the 'troublesome' folder in his brain.

"HA! BEAT THAT INO-PIG! I GOT IN FIRST!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU CHEATED!"

"I DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

…and so on and so forth. The screeching had signaled the arrival of the two harpies of the class, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, both purebred fan girls of the highest pedigree. (Yeah…even their ancestors were fan boys/girls, though Ino's family was a bit of an on and off kind of thing in that regard).

"WELL, I STILL WON, SO I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!"

"NO, I AM!"

"I AM!"

"I WILL BILLBOARD BROW!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS PIGGY!"

"You know…someone is already sitting in the seat next to Sasuke-san," one Shino Aburame said, halting the two in their tracks. This in turn diverted the two's anger from each other to one unfortunate target…which just so happened to be our protagonist.

"MOVE NARUTO! I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" shouted the pinkette.

"YEAH, WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE! YOU FAILED!" shouted the blonde.

Instead of answering, the orange clad blonde didn't even turn to look at them. Instead, she gave the one fingered salute, before putting her hand back down.

Now that had surprised the class…including the Uchiha sitting next to her.

Fortunately, before the two girls could even react, Iruka had stepped in just in time, ushering the girls into their seats before starting his last speech to the class.

"…and all in all, you will face numerous enemies in your careers as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, and I wish you all the best of luck," Iruka finished, looking at each and every one of his students. "Now, I will divide you all into three man teams, each to be led by a Jonin-sensei."

"Ne, Iruka-sensei?" Ino asked, raising her hand. "Why is Naruto here? I thought he failed the last exam?"

"It was found out that he-his exams were being sabotaged to be made harder than any of you could hope to pass at your current levels," Iruka said.

"Ha! Good one sensei! Why would anyone do that?" asked the pink haired banshee.

"I," Iruka started to say, but when he glanced at Naru, whose eyes were downcast, he reconsidered. "Am not at the liberty to say, Sakura. Though what I can say is that this teacher, for some unexplainable reasons, had decided to manipulate Naruto's scores, practically ensuring that he would fail every year."

That didn't seem to satisfy most people, but no one pushed for answers.

"Now then, for the teams," Iruka said. "Genin Teams 1 through 6 are still in circulation. Therefore, Team 7 consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Shimura Sai. Your Jonin-sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

"HA! TOLD YOU PIGGY! LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" shouted Sakura.

"SHUT UP FOREHEAD! JUST BECAUSE YOUR ON THE SAME TEAM DOESN'T MEAN A DAMN THING!" Ino yelled back.

"LADIES! ENOUGH!" Iruka shouted, activating his famed _Akuma Gazo _illusion, which promptly shut the two up.

"Team 8 will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akamichi Chouji. Your Jonin-sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma," Iruka said, clearing his throat.

"HA HA! YOU GOT THE SLOTH AND THE HUMAN TRASH COMPACTOR!" Sakura jeered.

"CAN IT BILL BOARD BROW!"

With a sigh, Iruka waited this time before continuing. "Team 8 will consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Your Jonin-sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai."

"WOO! Hinata's on the same team as me! Yes!" Kiba cheered, while his canine partner Akamaru just shook his head at his partner's antics.

Naru just sat back and drowned out the rest of the teams while she closed her eyes and tried to recall what had happened. She was able to recall bits and pieces, like how the belt gave her the ability to transform, conjure weapons from cards…and that was about it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Shino asked, "Sensei, why is Naruto not part of a team?"

"Its because he failed!" Kiba said loudly, causing many in the class to snicker or downright laugh.

"No, Kiba, that is not the case," Iruka said sternly, effectively cowing the dog boy. "When I found out that Naruto's tests had been sabotaged, I administered a make-up exam, which I personally oversaw. He out performed everyone here, including Sasuke and Sakura, and that would have made _you_ the dead last Kiba."

"In any event, the only reason why Naruto is not part of a team is because there was nowhere else to place him after the make-up exam. The teams were meant to draw out each member's strengths and cover individual weaknesses. Due to Naruto's performance in the make-up exam, it upset the balance and thus we were not able to put him on any team. Make no mistake though, Naruto is a Genin like the rest of you, and should be treated like a comrade of the Hidden Leaf."

"Yeah right!" Sakura said, her fan-girl at high peak. "Like Naruto-baka could ever hope to pass any exam!"

"Shut up you damn pink haired harpy!"

Everyone was silent. No one could believe what was said, especially by _whom _it was said by.

Naru had stood up, her eyes a fiery red color, as she stared down Sakura. Her whisker marks had become more pronounced, her canines a bit sharper, and her nails longer. A small red outline covered her figure, very faint yet still quite menacing.

Then with speed that no one knew she possessed, she made her way across the class and backhanded the other girl with enough force to send her into the wall.

Just as she was about to leap up and continue her assault, Iruka had appeared behind her, a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Naru," Iruka said, his voice low that barely any one heard.

That broke the red aura over the blonde's figure, who then sported a look of confusion. "What did I…?" she asked. Looking at where Sakura was, and the blood that was on her hand, she tensed up and ran out of the classroom.

"You are all dismissed," Iruka said, his eyes downcast. As the students began to file out, he added, "And someone please peel Sakura from the wall? Thank you."

* * *

_so...yeah, I know, not to much action in this chapter. Don't worry, it'll get better!_

_(I hope...)_


	3. Spell Card 2: The Belt of Gensyoko

Chapter 2: The Belt of Gensyoko.

Naru slowed her running to a slow walk, wiping away the tears from her eyes. What was that feeling? Just moments ago, her mind was blank, and the last thing she remembered was yelling at Sakura to shut the hell up.

Then…the other girl is suddenly part of the wall.

How?

After pouring much thought into it, she really couldn't get an answer…

A few hours later…

"I'm glad you came back Naru," Iruka said, smiling as he let her in to the classroom. Besides them were Mitarashi Anko, the Hokage and a few masked ANBU.

"As am I," the aged Sarutobi Hiruzen said, smiling.

"So what's going on, Oji-san?" Naru asked, looking at the purple haired woman, who was making her feel uneasy with her perpetual sadistic grin.

"This is just the formal creation of Team Seishin, which will consist of you, Umino Iruka and Mitarashi Anko," the Sandaime Hokage said, taking a puff from his pipe. "As you all well know, a series of rather odd events have been taking place recently, and…"

"What events?" Naru asked, confused.

"Recently, there have been instances of strange creatures appearing, more ninja suffering from post traumatic symptoms early in their careers or just disappear, and children disappearing for several hours and reappearing as if nothing had happened," the aged Hokage said. Taking another puff from his pipe, he continued, "I was just going to have my Investigation Squad get on this matter, but one man has stepped up and claimed to know what is going on."

"And that would be me," a voice said from behind them. Naru turned around to see to see a smiling bespectacled person standing by the door way. Obviously male, he wore a dark blue robe that had swirling symbols randomly placed all over the fabric, black shoulder guards, and a tanned leather bag hanging on his shoulder. "Greetings," the man said with a slight bow, "My name is Morichika Rinnosuke. It's a pleasure to be working with you."

"Rinnosuke-kun here has come up with several theories to answer these events. I was just about ready to blow them off until he showed me the proof," the Hokage said.

"And what are your theories, Morichika-san?" Iruka asked, eyeing the bespectacled man carefully.

With a grin, the Rinnosuke went into his bag and, after some coaxing, pulled out a small leaflet. Opening to a particular page, he showed it to all of the shinobi present and said, "Its quite simple, really. The answer to all the problems here are the Youkai." The page showed a picture of a demon of sorts, preying on people.

"Youkai?" Anko asked, her tone laced with disbelief. "Come on! That's just bed time stories used to make sure brats behave!"

"That's where I would disagree with you, Mitarashi-san," Rinnosuke said, pulling the leaflet back. "I may not look it, but I am an expert on the paranormal, and as such, I know what I'm talking about. The Youkai which are causing all the problems are coming from a world known as Gensokyo; now normally, they would be kept back by a barrier, but recently that barrier is being deteriorated since the one keeping it in place has gone missing."

"Who was this person?" the Hokage asked.

Rinnosuke looked at him, his eyes loosing the carefree attitude, and replaced with one that was cold and a bit coated with killing intent. After a tense minute, he continued, "It was a dear friend of mine. She was missing ever since the Kyuubi attack on the village." When the surrounding ninja softened quite visibly, the tension disappeared as he continued, "The belt that young Naru wears is the only lead I have on her. It was sealed with her blood; if she were to die, then the belt would disappear of kill whoever tried to put it on."

There was a pause as everyone fell silent, taking in the information.

Then out of nowhere, a single figure came bursting through the window. Holding onto a black fedora, the girl's brown eyes seemed to flash under her goggles, a maniacal grin on her face. She wore black biker shorts under a short skirt battle dress, black boots, a spotless white top and white cloth arm bracers. Her grin turned to panic when she realized that she couldn't slow down, sending her careening towards our blonde protagonist…

…unintentionally locking lips at the same time and sending the two to the floor.

The elder Hokage sported a blush which he quickly hid with his robe, Anko looked a bit surprised at first but then changed her expression to one of amusement, and Rinnosuke looked exasperated though blushing at the same time.

Naru looked in shock at the other girl, who seemed to be a year older than her, whose lips were currently locked with her own. After about five seconds of an awkward silence, the brunette got up and offered the blonde a hand, which was taken by said blonde. (At that moment, the background seemed to blur and be replaced by pinkish sparkly lights that surrounded the two and roses.)

"Uh, sorry about that," the older girl said, looking a bit embarrassed as she scratched the back of her head with her other hand.

"Ah, no, its okay," Naru said, a little loss for words for what had just happened.

"*_Ahem*_"

The two turned around to see the Hokage, his pipe smoke hiding his face. "Getting back on track," he said, gesturing to the silver haired man.

"Oh, right," the man in question said, pushing his glasses up with his middle finger, "This is my niece, Renko Usami. She will help in this group of ours by pinpointing exactly where the causes of youkai are, exactly when they happen."

"How can you do that?" Naru asked.

"I don't really know," Renko said after a pause. "I just get a small jolt, and once I realize that its an attack or just youkai activity, I can pinpoint where it is just by looking at the sky."

"Huh?" Anko asked, perplexed. "How the hell do you pull that off?"

"Uh…skill?" Renko asked, shrugging.

"Regardless of how she does it, she will be a highly important member of this team, next to young Naru, of course," Rinnosuke said.

"Why me?" the blonde asked.

"That little belt, the one you wear now, is the only weapon that is effective against these creatures," Renko said, smiling as she slung an arm over the younger blonde's shoulder, making said blonde blush at the contact (having what had just happened not only five minutes before). "That belt contains the power of the other residents of Gensokyo, the ones who could actually combat the youkai. Granted, some of them are youkai themselves, but they were, at one point in time, willing to defend the humans of Gensokyo from the more ravenous ones."

"But how?" Naru asked, very confused.

Renko was about to answer, but froze. Her eyes narrowing, she let go of the smaller girl and looked up, silent. Snapping back she yelled out, "There's an attack! I'm sensing five youkai, about a few hundred meters from here, attacking four humans, three children and one adult. The adult is fighting them off, but they won't be able to last long, given that the four had just came out of a training exercise."

"Well, looks like you'll be able to get your answers, young Uzumaki," Rinnosuke said, as the Hokage barked orders to his shinobi that were present. Just as all the ninja present took off, leaving him alone, he sighed and took off his glasses. "I just hope that _she _chose correctly."


	4. Spell Card 3: Master Spark

_A/N: Hey everyone. I know its been a long time since I uploaded everything, but college life has taken its toll on me. I have been working on my other stories, as well as other projects. More of this will come along the way. _

_Thank you for your patience. _

* * *

Spell card 3: Master Spark

"Gah!" Rock Lee cried out, falling on one knee as his assailant jumped back and let loose a triumphant cry. It was an ugly creature; red fur that stretched all over its body, grotesque horns sticking out from its jaw, stained with the boy's blood, and red eyes that seemed to radiate blood lust.

"What the hell are these things!" Tenten Higurashi yelled, panting for breath as she tried to fend two of the same creatures off with her weapons

"You think I know!" Neji Hyuuga yelled, his fingers a bloody mess. The skin of these creatures were quite tough, as his Gentle Fist style did little to nothing to the one he was fighting against.

"Never fear, my Youthful Students!" Maito Gai cried, striking his enemy with a heavy fist to the creature's nose, making it squeal in pain. "The Everlasting Flames of Youth will help us prevail in this battle!"

"Hai! Gai-sensei!" Lee cried out, following his teacher's example, despite his injury.

Just as Neji was about to yell at the two, an orange blur appeared before them. The blur quickly came back into focus, which was just a blonde person in an orange jump suit (and quite a familiar one at that), who pulled out a card from a belt like thing around their waist, and flicked it downwards, yelling "Henshin!"

"_MOJI GA SENTAKU: NARU UZUMAKI!" _

One blinding orange flash of light later, the orange blur was replaced by a young woman dressed in an (go figure) orange kimono with a flower pattern. The figure being a woman, her blonde hair flew elegantly over her shoulder, revealing a three whisker marks on her face.

"Hey!" another voice called from behind Team 9. "You guys alright?"

Tenten turned around to see a girl their age wearing what seemed to be standard kunoichi gear (sans the fedora), running up to them at really high speeds, nearly as fast as Lee when he wasn't wearing his weights.

Without even answering, she leapt up, throwing something at the kimono clad girl in front of them. Without even looking, the blonde haired girl raised her right hand, and caught what seemed to be a fox ANBU mask.

"Who are you?" Lee asked, looking slightly winded.

"We're Team Seishin!" the brunette girl said, landing down in front of them, her right hand on her fedora. Her goggles reflected the light, which effectively hid her eyes from them. "Don't worry about things here; we'll take care of it." With not as much as even a warning, she stamped her foot, which literally threw the genin and their somehow unconscious sensei away from the kimono clad girl. She followed that up by performing a set of hand seals, and yelling, "_Ninpo: _Chikyū hanpatsu suru baria!" (Earth Repelling Barrier). Her hands flashed, and immediately, there was a transparent wall blocking Gennin Team 9 from interfering with the battle (not that they would want to anyways). The barrier blocked anything from coming and out of the barrier (like sound or attacks), but did not prevent anyone from looking in or out.

(With Naru)

"Was all that necessary, Renko-san?" Naru asked, her eyes never leaving the monsters before them.

"Unfortunately so," Renko said, shrugging. "We have to keep them in the dark about these kinda things, y'know. Its for their own good really."

Naru didn't answer, but took one of the cards in her hand and threw it in the slot.

"_SOBI KADO: Akuma Shadō Buki!"_

Her chained shuriken appeared in her hand, and she threw it at the demons with the strength that she could muster. The three demons jumped back, narrowly dodging the deadly blade as it flew past. As they landed on their feet, Naru yanked the chain, bringing her blade back, slicing one of them into mincemeat.

As the blood and gore flew everywhere, Naru grimaced as some of it got onto her, but persevered. Catching the shuriken at the center, she got ready to throw it again, had it not been for the two remaining pigs to start charging at her. Caught entirely by surprise, the two rammed into her stomach with enough force to send her flying into the barrier. The barrier stood strong, and just lightly bounced her back as if nothing happened.

"NARU!" Renko yelled, going to the pained blonde. "Are you okay?"

"I'm kinda okay," Naru said, holding her stomach as she inhaled heavily. "Just a bit shaken, that's all."

"Why don't you use a Character Card?" Renko asked.

"A what?"

Just as if to answer Naru's question, a card shot out of the belt and into Naru's palm. It was blank at first, but then glowed to reveal a woman on the card, who was in some kind of pose.

"That," Renko said, amazed at how convenient the belt had responded.

Before Naru could even answer, the two pigs charged again. This time, Renko's hand flew into motion, creating a barrier. However, the barrier wasn't strong enough to block the shockwave afterwards, which knocked her out.

"RENKO!" Naru cried. In a rage, she threw the card down into the belt and ran at the demons, unaware of the motions she had set in place.

_ "__KURIMUZONGETOPIKA: HONG MEILING!"_

The belt flashed with a crimson glow, which made Naru and the demons stare at what was happening. The light swallowed the blonde girl whole, and then expanded. When the light subsided, it revealed a woman with blood red hair and a very shapely figure. She wore a Chinese style outfit, very similar to Tenten's, but with a few key differences. She wore a deep forest green sleeveless training robe over a white shirt and white baggy pants, and a hat of the same color but had an iron emblem with the kanji of "Gate Keeper".

With a deep breath, she opened her blue eyes and went into a stance, her right foot slightly behind her left, and her hands spread but kept at shoulder level.

(On the other side of the barrier)

"Who is this youthful woman who has come to save us!" Lee cried, staring in amazement and desire in his eyes.

"I don't know," Neji replied, his Byakugan pulsing as he memorized their savior appearance (especially her figure). "But Fate has indeed smiled down on us."

Tenten just stayed silent. She would kill the two later.

(*Back with the Fight*)

The transformed girl kept her eyes on her opponents, watching for any sudden movement.

Suddenly, she darted forward, using her shoulder to ram into one them slightly, before following up with a fast punch-kick combo, followed by a fast hand slap that knocked one of them for a dizzy spell. To follow up, her hands, glowing with a blue light, punched into the other, literally shattering it into glass.

The remaining pig monster got up, shaking its dizziness off. Noticing its partner was dead, its eyes flushed red and charged forward. Naru sidestepped and chopped the pig in the neck, knocking it down.

A flash of light caught her attention as the pig squealed in pain. Purple strands of an unknown energy had shot forth from the earth and pierced the monster's flesh. The unknown energy soon wrapped itself around its prey and consumed it, forming a cocoon of sorts. After a few tense minutes, the energy hardened and cracked apart, revealing a monster that looked similar, but still different.

The creature had the boar's head, but a grotesque human shaped body. With a roar, it picked up the spear that had materialized and charged forward.

(*Outside the barrier*)

"What madness is this!" Lee cried. "Was this not just a simple gathering mission?"

"Fate works in mysterious ways," Neji said, staring at the beast.

Again, Tenten was silent. She wanted to see how this new girl could handle it.

(*Back in the Fight*)

Naru dodged the thrust spear at the last minute by jumping on the tip of the last minute. Balancing on the blade, she dashed forward and delivered a fierce kick to the creature's jaw, flipping off and landing several feet away.

'_What the hell is this thing?'_ she thought, staring the grotesque creature stumble.

'_A minotaur,' _a mysterious voice said in her head.

"Who?" Naru started, but stopped to duck underneath the spear.

'_A minotaur is a creature of the Outer Lands,_' the mysterious voice continued, ignoring her. '_Cursed by the Elder Gods, the child was born monstrous exterior, the head of a beast yet the body of man. To go with hate for its whole life, it was bound to the Labyrinths of Hell.'_

_'That's great and all, but how can I beat this thing?' _Naru asked, catching the spear above her head.

'_By killing it of course,'_ the voice said, almost sarcastic_._

The belt revved up and spat out card. Grabbing it, Naru opened up the buckle and pushed it in the slot.

_"Karafuruna sain: Kyokutan'na karafuruna taifū__!" _

Holding her hands out, Naru slowly waved them back and forth in a hypnotic motion. Slowly, shards of pure energy began to form and move with her rhythm. Her tempo increased slowly, eventually capturing everyone in the area in her movements. Almost immediately, she spun to release the energy, which turned them into sharp stone bullets, and performed a spinning kick into the center of the tornado. The creature roared as the stones pierced its flesh, but was immediately silenced when Naru's foot collided with its solar plexus, followed by a swift kick to its ribcage.

With another roar, it fell over, defeated. The stone shards had suddenly becoming cherry blossom petals that blew all around Naru's still figure.

"Ugh," came a voice from behind her. Turning around, she saw Renko, slowly getting up.

"Renko!" she cried, rushing to her. Pulling the girl into a hug, she asked, "Are you alright?"

"MMMPHNMPH!" came the muffled reply.

(*Back outside*)

Lee and Neji had both fainted, with blood pouring out their noses.

Tenten just rolled her eyes. "Pervs," she muttered.


End file.
